The art in me
by kute kish
Summary: Kish begins a journal for his feelings. What's it for? Some IxK...the poems are my homework assigments for my english tutor...
1. AN: Damm tutor

**Sorry to say, but I can't continue my other story soon due to my English assignments given by my English tutor.**

**Luckily, one of my assignments is to make poems. So as long as I write a poem, my tutor will allow me to make a fan fiction.**

**I'll start as soon as I can.**

**Kish: Wow, your English is gettinng better**

**Ichigo: no, he's just buutering you up so you can make it a romance story for us**

**KK:...I'll get to work**


	2. What I know

**KK: Hey, I bribed the tutor boy!**

**Kish: Really?**

**KK: Yup ^_^**

**Ichigo: How?**

**KK: Well, a few of my assignments are to write poems, so I can write this fanfic as long as I have Poetry in it**

**Ichigo: okaayy...**

**KK: Kish, disclaimer**

Kish:Dear dairy, I want him so-

**Ichigo:WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY DAIIRY? **gets my little brothers knifes****

**Kish: Oh, crap **runs 4 his life****

**KK:...I don't own TMM,MMP or Mew Mew Amiche Vincenti,A Super Gantinhas (etc.)...on with the story.. .oh, by the way, its the Japanese names this time**

**Kish:Really? OH, CRAP! **still running****

**Ichigo: COME BACK HERE YOU BRAT!**

_**What I know about you**_

.I stood on the tree by the room window. No one insight, only a slite humming could be heard down stairs. It was probably Sakura-chan, Ichigos mother, doing some cleaning. I didn't hear Masha start yelling, so I assumed Ichigo had taken it with her.

I floated off the tree and in through the room window. I clutched my three tools in my arms, holding protectively, as if someone were ready to steal it. I sat on her bed and put two of my tools down and picked up the first object. A book I had stolen from the library. "Poem forms" it was titled.

I have once seen a human write in these forms of art to express how they feel about something...either that or teachers giving students an assignments. So I chose for this form of art to be one of my ways to express myself. **(A/N: Poems are not gay, so no saying I made Kish queer)**

"'Bio Poem,'"I read to myself, "write the name of the noun on the first line and the rest of the lines are to describes what it does, thinks, sees etc. Look at the example bellow."

I read the example in the book. The noun was Charlie Brown...which I would later on look up who this was. I put the book down and grabbed my two other object I had left next to me on the bed. A note book and writing utensil.

I opened up to a new blank page, held the pen in my hand, inhaled the scent of my kittens room, closed

my eyes and though for a moment. The scent and thought of my kitten made me reach for words that could only describe her. I was thinking of our moment together and I finally though of something. Though the poem and title seemed simple, I had put my heart in it.

**What I know about you, my kitten**

**Ichigo Momomiya (Mew Ichigo)**

**Mesmerizing, Feisty, Beautiful**

**Daughter of Sakura and Shintaro Momomiya**

**Lover of Cakes, Fish, Aoyoma-kun**

**Who feels Happiness, Confusion, Heroic**

**Who needs a Break, To calm down, Less stress**

**Who fears Destruction, Ghost, My race**

**Who gives Friendship to the Mews, Joy to the customers, Pain to me**

**Who would like to see Aoyoma smile, Minto work, Me disappear**

**Who has Friends, Cat DNA, My heart**

**Ichigo**

I finished. It was small, but meaningful to me.

I recited it over and over in my head. I looked at the fourth line (Lover of). I longed to be on there, but it would hurt me more writing my name and to be lying to myself. All she could give was pain, since her heart already belonged to someone.

I stood up, picked up my tools and inhaled the scent one last time. I closed my eyes, sighed heavily and teleported back to my dimension. The whole time, I thought of her.

**KK:Well, sorry to say folks, but they have to be short, due to the fact this is part of an assignments...I think its kind of crappy**

**Corina: Aw, don't worry lil' cus, I thought it was okay**

**Ichigo:**stops chasing Kish and yelling** Who are you?**

**KK: Oh, my older cousin now edits my work when ever she can, today she's in my room**

**Kish: **Shakes her hand** Nice to meet you**

**Ichigo: Yeah, a pleasure**

**KK: Well, I got to go, see ya**

**Corina: Please review**

**KK: I still think its kind of crappy**

**Corina: Nah, Its okay, really**


	3. One thiing I like about you

**KK:Hey, I still have more poem formats to make so I got to write.**

**Kish: KK doesn't own MMP or TMM**

**KK: I have to write in Greek poem form today. These poems were usually for Greeks Gods or heroes... so lets read/write on.**

**(Corina: I'm editing, and my cousin has made 7 mistakes already on this)**

**_My kit__tens dete__rmination_**

"We'll get you if it's the last thing we do, you old hag," screeched the young red head boy. He is such a sore-loser. Just because they may be two or three years older than you, does not make them old.

"Don't count on it, midget!" Ichigo yelled triumphantly. She seemed happy today, even though we had just attacked her. Well, I would rather have her smiling than killed, which was almost a mistake I made when infected the cherry trees, but she seemed extremely happy. I wondered, what could have been the cause of her sudden happiness. She was never this happy, even when they did win, they never smiled that happily.

Tart stuck his tongue out at her and then we all teleported away. I waved as we disappeared, and surprisingly, I got a smile from her. I had never received a kind imagine of her,the only expressions that she would showed her anger, shock, and fear. I had no idea why she did smile this, but I would treasure that smile in my heart and mind forever

I teleported to my room and took out my journal. I was tired and I wanted to rest , but I wanted to read at least one poem.

I decided to read the poem I thought of in the battle field. One of the fists attacks I made on earth: poisoning all the cherry trees.

She had just slapped me and left three cuts on my right cheek. Amazed by her will to fight, I had offered her a chance to fight with us. She turned her back to me. No response. Instead, she summoned her Strawberry Bell and jumped into what could have been her death. I called for her name, scared,, shocked and astonished. She could have come, but that was one of the reasons I loved her: her determination.

As I read my poem, I could still see the tears I had once left on the paper when I first wrote this poem.

**My surviving Goddess**

** Her muscles tense**

** Her hands clenching her weapon**

** Her eyes glittering with determination**

**Ichigo jumps with all her might**

** Into the tree**

** On the branches**

** While I watched frightfully**

** On the ground**

** In the poisoned forest**

A fresh tear came down on the paper. I couldn't help it, I was so scared. I put up my journal and cried, thinking about what I would do if my kitten would have died. I know, she's still alive, but the thought...burns too much to even think about.

"Kish," Pai began as he entered, but he didn't continue, probably ashamed of the fact I was crying. For a moment, there was silence,but the way Pai looked into my eyes, he seemed to have been speaking to me, without words, but with the mind.

"Our people?," he guessed, but in a small tone off sarcasm. Very sardonic. So like him.

I nodded. Even if it wasn't true, I couldn't let them know. They wouldn't understand.

He shook his head and sighed. "Never mind,"he muttered and left.

Hopefully he didn't already know.

He probably wanted something, or wanted to tell me of the next attack and then decided to leave me alone to cry. I looked down and cleared my mind for a moment.

"He knows,he most likely knows ," said the voice in my head. "He might understand, you never know."

Yeah right. They would never understand me, ever. They would only see me as a traitor.

I cleared my mind and then focused on the smile Ichigo had given me that day. So magical, beautiful and wonderful.

I was at ease, for when her image was in my mind, a strong feeling was built in my heart. With my eyes closed and my thoughts set, I drifted into the world where only the two of us could be in.

I sighed as the sight of the world appeared.

"Ichigo,"I sighed.

**KK: as soon as the poem assignments are done, then this story will be normal and no more crap**

**Ichigo: Please Review, if Karen doesn't get enough reviews, we can't continue**

**Kish: Yeah, tutor boy is starting to lie about him allowing us to make a fan fiction**

**(Corina: Well, I've finished Editing so no rude comments about my llil' cusin no knowing English)- at my house editing**


End file.
